


Movie Night

by Tabithian



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comic), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is terrible at watching scary movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [incogneat-oh](http://incogneat-oh.tumblr.com/)'s headcanon from [here](http://incogneat-oh.tumblr.com/post/23237053193/dick-is-terrible-at-watching-scary-movies-he)

Tim doesn't look up when his window slides open, doesn't look up when he hears the sound of footsteps - deliberate - coming towards him. He does look up when he hears the sound of a familiar voice.

" _Tim_." 

Not quite a whine, but he's sure the facial expression that goes with that particular tone of voice does more than enough to express one.

"I'm working, Dick." He's only in Gotham for a few days, tying up lose ends on a case he's working. 

" _Tim_." Dick draws his name out, like he's five.

" _Dick_." Name and insult in one, and Dick can't even call him on it because, well. 

Finally, finally, Tim looks up. Sees Dick with his big blue eyes and sad face holding up DVDs and. "Oh my God." Tim honestly can't believe this is his life (only it is, it so is). "Dick. What." He doesn't know how the criminal underworld takes him seriously. Dick does. Tim doesn't know what, but suddenly he feels a twinge of remorse for not caving to Dick's insanity, and - Oh, hell no.

"Dick!" 

Dick narrows his eyes at Tim. "Tim."

Tim sighs, not giving in, no. More like. More like cutting his losses, because this is Dick, and really, that says more than enough. "I can't believe you." Tim saves his work and puts the computer in sleep mode. Looks up at Dick who is very carefully not looking smug as hell. "Seriously, Dick."

Dick gives him a look that's just this side of sheepish (almost, but not quite because Dick is a dick) and drags him towards the couch. He pops one of the DVDs in and then just. Gloms onto him. 

"Dick - "

"Shhh! The movie's starting." Dick tightens his hold on Tim and settles down.

Tim sighs, relaxing against him because Dick is Dick and this maybe isn't the worst way to spend his night.


	2. Breathing Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's probably a sign of how completely bizarre their lives are that Tim doesn't even think to use the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Tim's [humorscope](http://www.humorscope.com/) for today - _You are being stalked by an invisible mutant from Planet 7. Or at least, you'll find that this makes an excellent excuse for not doing those outside chores today._

It's probably a sign of how completely bizarre their lives are that Tim doesn't even think to use the door. No, why would he? There's a perfectly fine fire escape right there. Next to a ledge he can inch along to get to the window, a light one-two-three tap on the glass, and no, this is not at all strange. Heavens no.

Dick has the window up in minutes, and then he just. Stares. Because this is completely normal behavior on Tim's part.

"Hey, Dick." Tim tries a smile.

"Tim?"

Clearly, Tim was not successful with the smile. He tries a shrug this time. "Hey," he says again. "You busy tonight?"

Dick's eyes narrow. "No," he says. Leans back to _look_ at Tim, maybe see if he's hurt, under the influence of some kind of plant pollen (Ivy), toxin (Scarecrow, Joker, half the villains they go up against), or mind control (Hatter and random aliens among others). 

Tim tries another smile hoping this one works. Slides the bag he's carrying over his shoulder and takes out the DVDs he brought along. Terrible, terrible horror movies from the days of men in rubber suits and awful editing choices. (So, really, not that long ago.) 

"You feel up to watching some movies?" He tries not to sound too hopeful, but. Tim's had a rough couple of days (try a rough couple of years), and. Spending time with Dick watching bad movies would be nice. Really, really nice. The kind of nice that might make up for some of the bad.

"Is something wrong?" Dick blurts, because he's smooth like that.

Tim tips his head to the side. "Smooth," he says, and this time the smile comes naturally. "But yes, I'm being stalked by an invisible mutant from Planet 7. The only way to throw it off my trail is by watching bad horror movies. Will you help me?" 

Dick stares at Tim like he thinks Tim has maybe, definitely, lost his mind. (Tim's given Dick reason to do so often over the years.) "I can't really tell if you're being serious right now."

Tim shrugs. "Only one way to find out, then, right?"

"Tim." Dick laughs, a little disbelieving, a little amused, a whole lot fond. "Get in here already," he says, grabbing Tim's wrist and tugging. "It's freezing." (It's not freezing so much as chilly outside, but he'll let Dick have that one.)

Tim lets Dick pull him inside, sidling past him towards the couch while Dick closes and locks the window. Tim drops his bag next to the couch and turns to face Dick, who watches him, slight frown on his face.

"Rubber monster from the ocean depths, or rubber monster from outer space? Choose wisely." 

Dick rolls his eyes. "Surprise me," he says, headed for the tiny kitchen. "You want coffee or hot chocolate? he asks, and then before Tim can answer, "What am I thinking, _of course_ hot chocolate."

Tim smiles, feels some of the chill from climbing the sides of buildings when he could have taken the stairs (who does that?) start to leave, some of the stress from the last few days ebbing away. "Marshmallows?"

Dick pokes his head around the wall separating the kitchen from his living room, looking deeply offended. "What kind of person do you take me for, Timmy? Of course marshmallows. _Geez_."

Tim smiles, another one that feels real, feels _good_ , and decides rubber monsters from space get priority over ones from the ocean depths (it's a rule, he's sure of it), and makes himself comfortable on Dick's couch. He can hear Dick moving around in his kitchen, muttering to himself because it's Dick and kitchens are sometimes his worst enemies (not always, just most of the time) and. 

This. This is nice. The kind of nice that makes up for a lot of bad, and maybe Tim should do this more often. (Maybe).


End file.
